The Last Black Cat
by Secret Of The Blade
Summary: Seasons ago, black cats were killed in every clan. Ever since the first killing black cats as soon as their apprenticed have an horrible "accident" Recently rumors started, about a new clan, ShatteredClan. Since then black cats mysteriously vanished a day before their death. Whats happening? Will Shaowkit die on her sixth moon? Or will she vanish? I do not own Warriors.
1. Prologue

Not an whisper could be heard, as the full moon slowly rose, as if it was waiting for something long over-due. In the small clearing on the edge of a forest a lone cherry tree stood. Its violet leaves glittering in the sun as it caught the sun's last rays. At last the sun was fully down and the sounds returned to normal and four cats emerged from bushes making them rustle a bit. There where two cats in various shades of black, one cat a reddish-brown, and the last one a soft gray. The soft gray cat, opened its mouth to speak.

"I'm glad you were able to make it this time, FoxStar." The soft gray cat mewed, his voice warm and close to a purr. In turn each cat dipped their heads in greeting. One of the black cats, the lighter one who's fur was close to a dark gray, but had black tabby markings lifted her head first to speak.

"I agree CloudStar, its been much to long since we've last seen each other, a whole twelve moons." FoxStar says sadness mixed with happiness laced together showed as she spoke. CloudStar walks until he in a kittenstep away from FoxStar before nuzzling her whole heartedly.

The reddish-brown cat and the plain black cat sit next to each other and chat awkwardly as the two lovers catch up.

"Any new shadows yet?" the plain black one asks.

"Yes, just recently a queen from ThunderClan gave birth to a shadow along with two other kits. I belive it was the prestigious Echowhisper is the mother. That was about a moon ago, she'll be ready for the Star tree in another moon and a half. And ready for pick up in about 5 moons. What about your clan Stormclaw?" The reddish-brown cat says in a deep, broad voice. Stormclaw smiles softly at his words.

"Its been awhile since we've gotten a shadow from the clans. And yes we've also got some shadows from FoxStar about 8 moons ago, quite the lively bunch they are. Hmmm did you know who the father was of Echowhisper's kits? Speaking of kits, wasn't about time you and your mate had them Crimsonmask?" Crimsonmask smiles grimly at Stormclaw's words.

"I wish I had better news but they were all still born due to a battle a while ago Vaporslash had before the birth. And the father was Hawkblade, I belive the kit will become a very fine warrior if the parentage passes down the right things."

And on that the conversation of Crimsonmask and Stormclaw's ends. Shortly FoxStar's and CloudStar's conversation ended as well. They all said a few last words before departing. The dawn broke through, a single rock was glowing red, like a flame of fire all cats with a head feared. The shadow it was in however wasn't affected and was still as dark as before.

No one was there to see as the mysterious rock stopped glowing as the sun's rays touched it.

* * *

Hey guys! Its Blade again. Sorry about everything I had a hole lota drama in the last school year. Hopefully this year will be different. So I'm rewriting this, my writing skills are pretty rusty. And I'm not promising anything this time. If you want you can send in some Ocs, (I am not gonna use WindClan or River Clan much) ThunderClan will come into play in the beginning. Then after a bit i don't know. I have some of the plot line worked out I wrote the first five chapters already. But not sure if i wanna follow through with this plot line. Till next time~ Secret of the Blade Oh almost forgot its my birthday Yay! ehh its not so really happy oh well.


	2. Chapter 1

It was a peaceful night for the clans, a half moon was shining on the forest illuminating it, grasshoppers were softly chirping and the owls hooting. The air was nice and crisp. The wind gently singing a song in the trees. No one was up in the ThunderClan camp but the night guard, a silver cat and a tiny black kitten. The silver cat and the kitten were arguing disrupting the peaceful night.

"Mommy why do I have to stay there?! I wanna stay with Dawnkit and Lionkit" I whined. _Hi I'm Shadowkit, and the clan is making me move to a den made for black cats like me._

"Go in there you pathetic thing. Stop disgraceing me! You done enough! I was a pristigous warrior! WHAT I'M I NOW! THE MOTHER OF A BLACK KIT!" Echowhisper, my mother harshly growled.

"I don't wanna, why do I have to be seperated from everyone else?!" I snarled my short temper getting the best of me. _The thing my "Oh so wonderful" mother wanted me to go in was a den. It was an rose bush with an opening in the front right next to it was a rock to block me from exiting. If I tried exiting from another spot thorns would hurt me. At least thats what I think._

"Hawkblade could you put her in there I got to check on Lionkit, and Dawnkit" Echowhisper says sweetly to my father Hawkblade, a muscular brown tom. She waited a minute but no answer came. "Hawkblade!", Echowhisper screeched.

"What What! Is there an ambush!" Hawkblade yells half asleep. The tone of his voice was very worried, waking up the clan. From the spot where he was sitting, next to mother, there was alot of noise comeing from his far right. There were yowls of alarm, elders were quickly herded into the nursery, warriors groggy got up anot out of their den and went into their battle stances, and Icestar looked ready to kill someone, once she emarged from her den. Well it makes sense, since she was rudely woke up by the yowls and screeches of her clan.

"What No! Sorry everyone, false alarm!" Echowhisper yelled and rolled here eyes at Hawkblade. There was a lot of groaning, moaning, and complaining from everyone, mostly the elders.

Icestar gave them and evil eye and went back into her den, grumbling about how she really wanted to kill them and me?! _Why would she like to kill me! Wait, Wait, Wait what color am I again? Oh wait black, now it makes sense. Ehhh sorta._

"Hawkblade come over here already" Echowhisper whisper yelled.

Hawkblade came out from the warrior den, where he went after my mother called off the false alarm. "What I got dawn patrol in the morning" he groaned.

"Take the kit to the den. Now!" she firmly said, leaveing no room for any aruging. _Not like there would be any, he is half asleep_. I rolled my eyes at that.

Hawkblade nodded and walked calmly towards me, his eyes showing no emotions as he picked me up and tossed me in side the rose bush.

I let out a loud squeak of surprize when I landed. Hard. Hawkblade was not usually violent_. Why the Starclan do they hate black cats?_ I got up slowly checking myself for any injuries, finding none I decided to look around my new den. The den itself was tiny but unusually warm. In the left of the den was a small moss nest, to the right of it is a shallow pool of water and right next to me is a mouse. It smelt distantly of some other cats. Some paw prints were at the pool of water, actually there were 14 paw prints. _How nice they give me nothing to play with. Ouuuuu! i wanna mark my pawprint too!_

I walked to the shallow pool of water, and placed my right paw in, i let it stay for awhile then i pull it out. _Yay! Now theres 15 pawprints! I wonder if there's a way I can get out. _I looked around but didn't see one. _Maybe I can make one!_ I thought excitedly I moved my bed to the side to begin digging only to find a tunnel already there. Surprised, I almost didn't hear the rock move. Paw steps were quickly approaching. _Foxdung. _I quickly put my nest over the tunnel and faked sleep. I almost fell in but luckily I managed to get a grip on the ground.

I open my eyes a bit seeing Icestar, Icestar was against black cats because she's a white cat. White cats tend to hate black cats a lot. Lunakit my best friend said that white cats hate black cats cuz they have an "unfair" advantage in fights and spying cuz black cats can hide in shadows and they can't. The only thing they can hide in is snow. Which is very useful in the winter, But Shadowstar the cat that started ShadowClan was a black cat, actually most of ShadowClan were black cats but ThunderClan, WindClan, and RiverClan wanted the black cats gone. If they refused it would be war on ShadowClan by all the other clans. It would have been the end of ShadowClan. It was rumored that Shadowclan leted the black cats go free instead of killing them.

Icestar slyly smirked at me, noticing my eyes slightly open. "Little Shadowkit enjoying her new den" she asked sarcastically.

"Shut up Icestar" I answered growling, getting out of my nest standing up. Icestar didn't hide favoritism very well when she visited me, Echowhisper, Dawnkit and Lionkit when I was 20 days old. She just went over and chatted with Echowhisper and played with Dawnkit, and Lionkit paying no attention to me. At all.

"Don't talk back to your leader kit, or I'll make sure you don't eat or drink for the next few days" she yelled harshly at me.

Scared my fur started to fluff up. I almost opened my mouth to say something very sarcastic to her but remembering what would happen if I didn't keep quiet I quickly shut my mouth. I wanted to tear her apart so much. I would do it very slowly and watch her suffer, but I didn't want to die and I knew she hated me and would make sure I died. I would either die a very painful slow death or starve.

"Good little kitty" She said in a teasing voice. She turned around and left my den. When she left her tail brushed against my nose causing me to sneeze. She looked back at me once more be for ordering some cats to close the entrance.

Once I was sure the rock was blocking me I quickly ate the mouse next to me. It tasted yummy and flavorful I liked it better than the robin I first ate. It took me a long time to eat it. After I ate the mouse I dug a small hole next to the pool of water, and put the bones in and went to sleep.

The next morning . . .

My ear twitched when I heard the rock move, I've been awake for hours before dawn, I never could go to sleep in the night. "Shadowkit, Shadowkit, wake up" I felt a few gentle nudges. With a groan I got up "What?" I said loudly. It was Peatalpaw, a pale cream shecat with kind blue eyes.

"HeresamouseforyouI'msorryfortheclanlockingyouup AnywaysIcestarhastoldmetotel lyouthatyou'llbegiventwomiceaday,oneinthemorningon eatnightYou 'll beabletoroamaroundcampatsunh ighforawhileAndyouarenottogo outofcampunlesswithherorLigh tclawAndshehatesyouandwantsy oukilledassoonas yourapprinced." she said very fast, puting a mouse on the floor.

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING!" I screeched at her.

"Uh sorry. Heres a mouse for you, I'm sorry for the clan locking you up. Anyways Icestar has told me to tell you that you'll be given 2 mice a day, one in the morning one at night. You'll be able to roam around camp at sun high for a while. And you are not to go out of camp unless with her or Lightclaw. And she hates you and wants you killed as soon as your apprenticed." She nervously shuffled her paws waiting for my response.

I rolled my eyes at her and said "Don't worry Petalpaw I already knew most of that stuff. And I knew I was soon to be killed the elders told me that, every black cat since then have been killed as soon as their apprentices." She gave me a sigh of relief, I was often known for my firely temper._ It wasn't my fault they were always laughing and snickering about my eyes, pelt, and how that I was to be killed at six moons. I mean it's no fair I never picked to look strange._

"Peatalpaw" her mentor Sweetblossom softly called. Sweetblossom was a small tortoiseshell she cat with amber eyes.

"Sorry see you at sun high" Petalpaw said sadness shone in her eyes, She was like an older sister to me, and I was like a younger sister to her.

"Bye" I softly said. She quickly exited and pushed the rock to the entrance. I sighed and went back to the tunnel. She said I'll only be checked on at dawn, sun high and nightfall so I had enough time to explore. I uncertainly put one paw in seeing that it didn't crumble I walked inside it. It was not very big about the size of an apprentice. I rushed out afraid of it collapsing on me.

"Wow" I said amazed the forest was so big and beautiful. The sun light made all the leaves on the trees glow, the grass was soooooo soft. I walked a bit in the direction of the river, or at least I think, I just went this way because I heard water, an I was very parched. _Guess I should've drank some water after all. _I heard voices coming my way, I looked for cover there was none. No! No! No! They can't catch me they'll kill me! The paw steps getting closer. I began to panic


End file.
